Animals Are Not As They Appear
by Nanami21306
Summary: It was just another day for Sasuke. Another hunt, another animal becoming his prey. This day Sasuke bit of more than he could chew, "It's beautiful..." But, what's this? He now has to SAVE his prey? What's going on? Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke Pt1

**Ok so this is a story i had in a document and i just thought about putting it up here. I havn't seen many storier where these guys are animals. Review to tell me if i should upload another chappy!**

**Warning: Will be yaoi/shounen-ai. SasukeXNaruto. There might be OOC in this, since i didnt see this as being a Naruto fanfic in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the sieries _Naruto._**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami**

* * *

**Animals are Not as They Appear**

**Chapter 1: Sasuke Pt.1**

Where did it go? Left or Right? Under that tree, or maybe in that hole? Where ever it went I must find it before the others do. My master does have a legacy to uphold.

You must be very confused right? Well let me clear things up. My name is Sasuke, a young black…well I don't really know what to call myself. I am a mix between a wolf and hunting dog. Don't ask me what kind, no one knows. My wolf side shows way too much though, my body almost completely mirrors a wolf's.

Most of my body is black, but my underside is white. My paws are much bigger than most dogs—evidence of my wolf heritage—they are a dark bluish-black color. My mussel is also white and my fur is always a mess, no matter how many times my master tries to brush it.

Even though I am young—or should I say a new hunter—I am one of the best around. I have to keep up with my brother. He became a hunter a year before me because…well all the humans call him 'the perfect hunter' if that gives you any hints. 'He can kill anything he's challenged with' that's what all the humans say. He's a natural, but I can't let him beat me. Don't get me wrong, this doesn't make him a cold-blooded killer or anything. Quite the opposite, see the sport of hunting is always misunderstood.

The art of hunting and being hunted is a very honorable achievement. Yes, animals do kill each other, but it's not a rabid killing. Once the hunter has its prey cornered they both stop. Then the prey will say something along the lines of 'Take your prize'. That's when I would attack. Never a painful death; I usually go for the throat. This might sound crazy to humans but in the animal kingdom its natural, the animal dies with honor. That's what the wise wild animals say.

Domestic animals, like me, don't understand any of this until you meet a wild animal. Its so interesting to listen to them, I never get bored listening to their tales. Humans would never understand them though; they are too weighed down by their greed. Just like their painful weapons; animals kill as painless as possible—well honorable ones do—but the humans weapons are the opposite. They will never understand anything above their greed. Don't get me wrong, they are still the 'masters' and we animals are the 'servants'. At least I am fortunate enough to have a caring master. He never shoots his weapon until he knows it will be a fatal hit. I am very lucky, a lot of hunting dogs aren't as lucky as me.

But back to what I was doing before. Which way? My master sent me out looking for our prey in this tournament. We have been practicing for weeks. I caught the sent of the animal a while ago and my master sent me after it. I think it might be a fox, but there's something different about it. It's such a delicious sent, it almost draws me in…Wait. I got the sent again!

I hear footsteps behind me. Must be my master, which means I'm going too slow. I break-out at a full out run to where the sent is leading me, without making any sound. The sent leads me through thick brush until I see a clearing up ahead. I stop and hide next to a bush, making no noise at all. I look over the bush and see a lake, how could I have not heard running water? My dark eyes keep scanning over the area until they stop. I see a tail, right behind that rock, only a couple of yards away. Found you, now it will be much easier to catch you. My master will be very pleased.

I start to walk around the bush and around some trees so I can get a better look at the animal. My teeth are barred, gigantic white fangs showing and I let a low growl escape my lips, but the animal doesn't seem to hear, they never do. I'm four trees down now, only a few more steps and I will be able to see my prize. I count down, three more steps…two more steps…one more…

And I stop. My mouth is wide open and my eyes are so wide they are almost falling out of their sockets. It's beautiful. I think it's a fox, maybe. The creature has nine long, flowing tails which are a little longer than its body. The tips are a golden color and shine when they hit the sun. The rest of the tails are a golden red color. The animals back was to me so I couldn't see its face but its back was the same golden red color as its tails. Its body was a lot like a wild dog's but its paws were smaller, much smaller than mine; also smaller than most dogs, as far as I could see.

Without thinking I stepped closer to the creature and out into the opening, completely revealing myself, but the creature still didn't move. That is until I stepped down and heard a 'crack'! Shoot! I stepped on a twig, not good. Unluckily the creature heard the noise and turned its head around and spotted me. I was captivated by its eyes, they were the lightest, sky blue I have even seen in contrast to its red coat; but the animal didn't look _that_ young? Those enchanting eyes looked back at me and we both froze. I must have looked like an idiot, I was a hunting dog and I wasn't exactly _hunting_ right now.

After a minute my mouth started to work and I spoke,

"What's your name?" What the heck?! And why do I ask the name of my prey?! The creature seemed to be confused too because it just looked at me and tilted its head to the side, blue eyes full of confusion. It opened its mouth and was about to say something until we both heard a noise from behind me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw my master. Crap, what does he think about this? He had his weapon raised in his hand. I crouched down, ready to pounce, my teeth bared once more. I looked back to the creature, it was a beauty. I was hesitant for a moment about attacking. It would be a pity for this creature to disappear, but then again that is a part of nature, isn't it? Oh well. I was at the ready; my eyes were fixed on my prey, I had the intent to kill. All I needed was the signal from my master and I would…

A gasp and I heard metal hit the ground. My poise relaxed and I turned around to see what was wrong. My master had his mouth open and his hands were at his sides. What's up with that? I turned back to look at the fox creature. All its tails were standing erect and its head was low to the ground, it made it look like it was on fire. Then I looked back to my master, he hadn't moved from his spot and his hands were still at his sides but he had collected himself a little.

"What are you?" he asked the creature. He must still have been in shock; why else would he ask that question. Animals couldn't talk to humans; that was a fact. Believe me I've tried many times before.

"Like you'll ever know" I heard come from the creature. Its voice was like silk; so smooth. It almost seemed to bring me into a trance. The beautiful shape and color of the creature, the intoxicating sent, and the spell binding voice. I was frozen at the spot, my mind completely drained of everything; this creature is amazing.

I heard a muffled yell come from behind me and a 'thump'. My body started to move again and I turned around and saw my master on the ground, there was a look of shock and terror on his face. Why?

"Wh-what?!" My master practically screamed. Wait a minute. Did that mean he understood?! That, that can't be true?!

That, that can't be true?! I probably gave myself whiplash by how fast I turned my head around to look at the fox creature again. It turned right around and looked me in the eye. It looked at me just like my master does, like the fox could look right through me; like it could read my thoughts. After a moment of just starring at each other the fox blinked and then spread its lips into a breathtaking smile. The fox nodded.

"What?!" I screamed, I didn't mean to but it was just my instant reaction. No animal has ever been able to speak to humans before. The fox just kept that smile on its face.

"Sasuke!" My master called. I'm guessing that bark came out louder than I thought. I turned my head to look at my master, he seemed displeased. He wasn't reprimanding me because I wasn't attacking the fox; that would be a different command. My ears went back and I dropped myself low to the ground in a show of submissiveness. He looked at me harshly and then turned to look at the fox, I barley turned my head in the direction, making sure to keep my position.

Ok, now I was getting mad, was the fox actually laughing?! The fox had a stupid grin on its face and looked like the fox was trying to suppress a laugh. Ya, that got me mad, the animal was laughing at me. I let out a low, threatening growl that shut the fox up instantly. Those beautiful blue eyes widened as the fox turned to look at me.

"No Sasuke" That was a command, ok my master really wasn't pleased. I was disobeying him. Well I'm sorry but that stupid…beautiful…fox was getting on my nerves.

Before I had a chance to look back to my master I heard dogs barking, not very far from where we were. No, that meant they probably found the sent from the nine tailed beauty. I think said beauty realized it to because its body became rigid and there was fear in its eyes. I didn't know what to do. My master didn't want me to attack the creature, well at least I think. He hasn't told me to. But then what was I supposed to do? The barks were getting louder, they were getting closer.

"Shoot!" My master cursed. He quickly stood and looked around; he relaxed a little when he didn't see any of the hunter's or their dogs. "Listen Sasuke" he said turning around to face me "take the fox and go hide. I don't want any of the others to hear about this got it." My master looked down at me with a frown and my ears dropped. "Sasuke, keep him safe got it." That was a clear order…Wait; did he just say 'him'?! That means the animal I've been pinning over was...a…guy. Oh boy. I'm guessing my confusion was displayed on my face because my master's expression softened and he pat me on the head. Something he usually never does. "Listen, don't let that get your hopes down" My eyes widened, how did he…?

I heard the sound of dogs, they were much closer, a few more seconds and they would be here. Not good, those dogs wouldn't stop; they would rip the fox apart. While most hunters hunt with pride, I told you some do not. Those were the ones that were headed for us. I turned away from my master and looked at the fox. He was scarred, utterly scarred. His ears were flat on his head and his tails were in-between his legs. Why would a wild animal be scarred? Hasn't he seen hunters before? Well not the time to figure that out. I raced up next to the fox and started to push him with my head. I didn't realize he was that small. He only stood about an inch higher than my stomach. I guess he was pretty young. I kept pushing him, trying to get him to move, and slowly he started to.

"What are you…?" He started but I cut him off. I guess he was out of it to not hear the conversation my master and I just had.

"Come on hurry. My master told me to get you out of here." I hurriedly said, starting to walk a little faster. That seemed to be enough for him at the moment because he started to follow behind me. I kept picking up my pace until I was going at a run, the fox right behind me.

* * *

**How was it? i know the animal thing is a bit wierd but ya need to try different things every now and again. I was thinking about changing up the POV to different characters every chappy or so. I would love reviews! this is my first try at First POV! tell me if i should continue!**

**-Nanami**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke Pt2

**Well i did say that i would upload another chappy when i get at least 1 review saying i should, so here it is. my updates after this will probably be slower. If anyone has any ideas for this story i would love to hear! Don't worry i have my own storyline thought :D I dont know how good this chappy is since half of it i wrote a while ago! plz tell me!**

**Warning: Will be Yaoi/Shounen-ai. SasukeXNaruto. Want anyother pairings?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own _Naruto._**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami**

* * *

**Sasuke Pt. 2**

Right when we got out of the clearing and back into the denser part of the forest I heard the dogs barking. They've found my master. Gosh, I hope they won't do anything to him. I looked to my right and saw the fox a few steps behind me, good, he was still there. I started to slow down a bit when I heard the pounding footsteps stop; I guess my master took care of the dogs.

We kept running, I thought we should get as much space between the other dogs and us as possible. Since we went the opposite direction as the dogs we were going farther into the forest, the part I haven't scoped out yet. The brush was much thicker. Every turn I made I had to duck under a tree or jump over a bush or log. I always checked to see if the fox was still there, he might run away, I haven't exactly done anything to gain his trust. I turned around again to make sure he was there, he was but he looked like he was out of it, his eyes were half lidded and he was looking down. What's he's thinking? Hey, but that's a bad idea, if he's not looking he could hurt himself. I was about to say something when I tripped; I didn't fall but I did stumble and stopped running. I looked down and saw a root sticking up out of the ground. My eyes followed it and I saw that to the right it was sticking up higher and it made a loop. My mined worked to slow, I realized that the fox wasn't going to jump over it, a step before he was there I yelled

"Watch out!" but I was too slow. I could only watch as he looked up just in time as the root was at his feet, his front two feet missed it. I was about to let out the breath I had been holding when I heard a 'snap' and a blood curtailing yelp. The fox went flying across the ground a few feet and stopped. I raced over to him and looked to see what was wrong, his front feet were fine but his back foot was anything but. It was twisted and bending the wrong way. I guess he got knocked out for a moment because he was quiet. Then he opened his eyes and blinked once, then his eyes went wide and he screamed.

"Ah!" it was more of a yelp. He kept screaming; I didn't know what to do. "AH! It hurts!" he yelled. No, not good not good…I kept repeating in my head. What was I supposed to do? Wait. Then I remembered. I once watched my master fix one of his friend's legs. It made a terrible cracking sound when he put the bone back in place though. His yells were getting louder; I knew the dogs have to have heard him. There was no other choice. With one paw I held down hid thigh and I used my mouth to grab his leg. I pulled back and I heard the awful 'snap'. The sound vibrating through my mouth, making me feel like I was about to puke. The fox let out a cry, louder than the ones before, but after that his cries died down to soft whimpers.

"…You okay?" I finally asked. I was scarred by what he would think of me now. I looked up at his face and saw one lone tear drop from his eye. He looked up at me and nodded; a small "Ya" leaving his mouth.

We stayed in silence for a moment, I didn't know what to say 'Ya sorry I almost killed you and then I hurt you by pulling your broken leg' I don't think so. Before I could come up with something to say the fox spoke.

"Thanks" it was small and almost a whisper but I still caught it.

"Don't mention it" It was a little louder than the fox. Those blue eyes looked up to me again, they sparkled. He looked so innocent and fragile, and…I think afraid. Well of course he would be afraid; he's completely vulnerable in this state; not to mention a predator is standing above him. "Listen, we can't stay here. Those dogs probably heard us, along with other animals. We should find some place to rest tonight." Ya, we really should. I looked up and saw that is was sunset. I should stay with him tonight, I don't know if my master got the other dogs or not. Besides, I would like to know his name before I leave. I looked around our area and saw a hollow tree not far off; it would be easy for both of us to fit in it. "Hey do you see that tree over there?" I asked him. He looked up from his spot on the ground and at the tree. Then he looked up at me and nodded shyly. Well, at least I got something right? I waited for him to get up, but he never did. "…What's wrong?" I asked him. He knew that we needed to get a place for the night; I mean that tree was perfect.

"Um…" His eyes trailed down his body until the stopped at his back leg. Idiot! I should've known, how was he supposed to get up with a broken leg? Jeez, am I slipping or something?

"Oh" Ya, I felt pretty stupid. "Hey, let me help you" I told him as I walked around his body to his back and, with my head, began to push him up. Once I got his back up far enough were my whole head could fit under him I used my whole body to push him the rest of the way up. I got him up with no trouble but after that I didn't know how I could get him to move, all his weight was on me. I was afraid that if I moved it would make him fall. "Are you ok to start moving?" I asked him, rather than try to figure it out by myself.

"Ya, I'm fine. If we could just get to a resting spot, by tomorrow I'll be fine" He said. It's the most I've ever got out of him, my new record! I pushed my weight to the side he was leaning on and took a step forward right as he did. It was working; that was good.

The shadows were getting longer as we approached the hollow tree. It took longer than I thought, about 10 minutes. I guess the tree was farther than I thought, but along with us walking at an incredibly slow pace might have added to it. We were at the opening now, I ducked my head so I would not hit it. The fox had no problems since he was shorter than me. I looked around the area and realized that it was smaller than I thought. We would still both be able to fit in it, but are backs would just barley touch.

As we walked all the way in I felt the fox's legs start to give out, so before he fell I set him down on the moist, but soft floor. He let out a slight whimper as he shuffled around to get comfortable, but other than that he looked fine, but I still had to ask,

"Are you okay?" Gees I sounded so annoying, even to myself. How many times have I asked him that question? He looked up to me as I lied down across from him, our paws brushing against each other. The look was a little more courageous than before, I guess he's getting a little more comfortable with me around.

"You worry more than an old owl" at this he broke the gaze and set his head down on his paws that he crossed. He didn't say anything else so I guess that meant 'yes'. His eyes turned to me again, probably to make sure I wouldn't eat him or anything, before they started to close. I watched him for a minute, just admiring his beauty. His golden red coat shinning in the soft moonlight that crept in through the opening in the tree. His tails gently swishing back and forth in a steady rhythm. After a minute of looking at him I turned to look outside at the moon. It was always so calming for some reason, and it was full tonight, that's the best. I heard a soft sigh come from the fox so I turned my head just enough so I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he was tired, so I told him,

"We should get some sleep. If your leg's still messed up tomorrow I'm taking you back to my master." I spoke in an even tone as I looked at him; he seemed so immaculate, laying there. He opened one of his eye's half way and spoke a sleepy

"Alright" I forgot that he's probably still young, and any other pups should already be asleep by now. I know I would have. I was looking back out the moon when I felt some shuffling from the fox besides me. Before I could react he had moved his head next to my paw and gently licked it. "Even though you sound like some old grandpa, I gotta say thanks" I felt heat rise up in my body as I watched him drop his head at that spot and close his eyes. In seconds his breathing evened out and he was asleep.

I was frozen at the spot. Did he really just lick me? I mean…

No wait! I sound really stupid. I mean seriously I just met the guy! Why am I getting all worked up over nothing! I sound like some stupid pup with a crush. I guess I'm not that old but really! I shook my head to get any of those thoughts out of my head. I looked back outside at the moon and I was instantly calm.

A light breeze past from outside to where we were. It was refreshing. At least I thought so. I turned back to the fox as I felt his head move and just caught a shiver run through him. Then his head nuzzled my paws and he let out a whimper. It was a cute act but also concerned me.

That's right, he's young, he might be missing his parents. But then why was he by himself earlier. Oh well he was probably lost or something. I bet he doesn't sleep by himself. My eyes softened, I never remember cuddling up to my mother. I was pulled away from her at such a young age. The only comfort I ever remember getting was from my master. As I watched the pup sleep i subconsciously yawned. I was getting tired too; I should probably get some sleep. I let my head drop to my paws and I closed my eyes, but before I could drift of to sleep the fox moved against me again. I barley opened my eyes and watched him shiver again.

I had to do something to comfort him so I raised my head and rubbed it atop his. His fur really did feel like silk, it was so nice and soft. His head moved against mine and, it felt…nice. I pulled my head away from him, he seemed to calm down and he put his head right next to my paw, where it was before. At that to I put my head back down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**How was it? Well this was the second chappy! Luv reviews! Constructive c****riticism is always enjoyed! But not to harsh XD** See yaz!!

**-Nanami**


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke Pt3

**Hola! okay i finally have another chappy on this story! My plot bunnies (ive always wanted to say tht!) are slowly running away so if anybody wants to give me any ideas that b great :D. I know it's kind of harf when I'm just at the beginning of a story but oh well. lol.**

**_I also have another story up on FictionPress, i would've put it as a Fanfic, but i thought i would make one with English names. I might change it 2 a fanfic if ppl tell me too. If i change it the story would b SasuNaru (if u cant tell i luv tht pairing than you have something wrong w/ u)The rest of the info is on my profile :D plz read if ya want!_**

**Warnings: Will be Yaoi/shounen-ai. SasukeXNaruto. I think I'm getting into fluff in this chapter, but i think this story will be my soft side. Don't worry there will be drama and a little angts. Can you think of any other pairings you might want?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami**

* * *

**Sasuke Pt.3**

There was a noise. It was loud and high pitched. What was it? A bark, maybe? It was getting louder. I tried to turn my head so the noise would go away, but it didn't. It just kept going, I think I recognized it, but I couldn't put my finger on it (my master's rubbing off on me). My eyes were tightly closed and I tried to ignore it.

My ears flattened on my head, there was another noise. This was getting weird. What was this dream? Wait was this even a dream? I got my answer when something hit my back leg. It was hard, and it hurt. I let out a grunt, but at the same time I heard a loud yelp. Now that noise I remember, it was that fox. Ya, I remember now, that gorgeous golden creature that my master made me save. We were sleeping under a tree for the night…wait a minute…I'm not dreaming. So there's something outside. It's barking. No! It can't be! Why are they out?!

I opened my eyes when I heard another bark. It was definitely the dogs from earlier. I turned my eyes to the side to see if the fox's head was next to mine. When I saw it wasn't I picked my head up to see the fox already standing in the very back of the tree, well if you could really call it the very back considering the place was so small. I looked from the fox to back outside for a split second to see if they were in sights view; when I didn't see anything I turned back to look at the fox. This wasn't good, they had to have the fox's sent if they were all the way out here. To think about it, the fox's sent was much stronger now. Why? I looked back at the fox and saw him shaking. He must have heard the dogs too…well duh, of course he would have. I heard the dogs outside and I stood up, backing away from the entrance until I was just about flush against the fox. I felt his body tense when our bodies made contact.

"What are you—"I shushed him before he could continue. Then I motioned for him to look outside, I could tell the dogs were way closer than I wanted them to be. And sure enough I saw a brown head peak through the bush. The fox's breath caught as he pushed himself closer to me. I lowered my head and let out a light growl, showing off my sharp canines. I didn't like this feeling, of being cornered. It just wasn't natural for a predator to be the one hiding.

The fox was shaking now. He could feel it too, that intimidating feeling of having no where to go, knowing that you couldn't do anything. You can only hope that, by some miracle, you get out alive. I pressed my body as close to the fox's as I could; trying to hide his sent. If it were me out their, this little trick would do nothing, but the dog that I saw come out of the bush wasn't exactly the best of the pack. My eyes were glued to the big furry creature right outside.

It seemed as though all sound had left the face of the Earth. The only thing I could hear was my own beating heart as I watched the dog point his nose up into the sky and sniff. He looked like he caught something. My pulse sped up even more as the dog then put his nose to the ground and began walking. He definitely had something. I growled again and my body went ridged. If that dog did turn in our direction I would attack. This feeling of being helpless, I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. But then I couldn't go attack it, I had to protect the fox. If this dog was all the way out here there had to at least be another. If I was busy with him then the other one would take the fox down. I watched the dog turn towards us and take a couple steps. It stopped and sniffed the air, then took another couple of steps and did the same thing. I held my breath. There was no way the fox would be able to get out alive. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen, and if I got into a fight with two of these dogs I don't think I would either.

There must have been something wrong with this dog because it kept hesitating on going forward or not, maybe my trick was working and it could barley smell the fox anymore. Even if he was hesitating he was still coming forward, so scratch that idea. He was so close, if he got any closer he would indubitably find us. I heard the fox whimper at my side and I applied a little more pressure to him for comfort, but there really was nothing you could do in this situation, was there?

You remember when I said the only way to get out of this was by a miracle, well guess what we got. Right as the dog started to snarl and look in our direction, there was a loud howl a ways away. It was one signaling all the other dogs to come back. The dog looked to the bushes where he first came and stood there for a minute before deciding it was best to follow the command and retreated. I waited until the dog was out of sight to relax my position and let a sigh pass my lips. I guess I was the only thing holding the fox up because right when I loosened my pressure I had been applying, I felt his body slide alongside mine. I turned around to him and watched as he slid to the ground and let out a sigh akin to mine. My gaze was fixated on him. I'm sure I didn't, but I wanted to make sure I did not hurt him or anything. The fox seemed to realize that because he rolled his eyes at me, but nodded. I grinned at him. It didn't feel like he was afraid of me anymore. For some reason that made this warm…feeling rise in my chest.

I didn't know what this was. I've never felt that warmth before. Was I going into heat? No, this was something totally different. Besides, there weren't any females around. I mean sure there was some attraction towards the fox but…wait…how _would_ I do that with the fox? But my master said I shouldn't give up, so I'm going to trust him. Still, this warmth, I've never felt that before. It's so new, it's so weird. I don't know if I want to feel this way or not. Why did I feel like that in the first place? My thought process stopped and I just looked at the fox. Too much thinking was making my brain hurt. What I don't understand aggravates me and I'll rack my brain to try to find the answer. I was so intent on just looking at the fox for that split moment, because right after that I watched his breathing stop. His eyes went wide and his ears went flat against his head.

When his body froze, mine froze as well. No, no way. There was another dog, and I didn't catch it. I saw, by the shadows, that it was right next to us. I worked as fast as lighting and turned around. Now my teeth were sharp and my paw was turned just the right way to deal as much damage as possible to the other. I let out a snarl as I turned and was about to attack, but something stopped me.

"Sasuke?" I knew that voice. It was one of the dogs from my pack back at the kennel where my master keeps me. I slowed down just enough so I only lightly scratched the dog. He winced but didn't to anything else. I turned fully to him so I could see him entirely in the moonlight.

"Kiba?!" I asked bewildered. My voice was a little loud, but still quiet enough as to not give us away to anyone else out here. Kiba was brown with fur a little longer than mine, but still not as thick. His ears were a darker brown than his body and were floppy, different from my bigger pointed ears. He had these red marks that his master had painted on his face, she said it was so 'it would be easier to pick him out of the rest'. Kiba was shorter than me, but had the best nose out of all the dogs, well Akamaru—this big white dog that he always hung out with—might be better than him. "What are you doing here?!" I lowered my head and growled a little. So what if he was in my pack, my master's orders are more important, and if Kiba was with that other dog I would have to fight him to keep the fox safe. He seemed to be taken back by my actions, but still spoke.

"Hey, cool it. I was out here searching for you" I raised my head and, instead of looking at him with a threatening aura, I was just asking him to explain farther. "Well when you didn't return at dinner Kakashi started to get worried and asked my master if I would come out here to look for you." Realization hit and I nodded.

"Is anyone else out here?" I asked him. That dog that was here before was definitely not just looking for me, he was hunting the fox.

"Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino. They're here looking for you, but I think there's one or two other dogs out here hunting. They were trying to pick-up your sent, I heard you were protecting someone…" and at that he looked around me and I turned also. Almost forgot the fox was still there. He was shaking a little and his eyes kept darting from me to Kiba. I watched Kiba stick his head inside and sniff at the fox, he recoiled immediately and snorted. "A fox?" Kiba's eyes narrowed and he tried to step closer, but when I growled at him and blocked his view he stopped. He stood there and sniffed at the fox again, but from a distance. "But you don't smell like a regular fox" he sniffed again, "And you smell like Sasuke" the fox's ears went flat against his head as Kiba let out an almost inaudible growl. It looked like he was acting more on instinct than anything.

All the warning signs flashed in my head and I quickly jumped in front of the fox so Kiba couldn't get to him. My head was low to the ground again and I let out a growl, just barley showing my teeth. At the same time I heard the fox slowly get up behind me. Kiba looked like he was looking right through me and at the fox. I let out a snarl, snapping my teeth at him. I wasn't actually going to bite him, but I did have to show him I wasn't going to let him harm the fox. He was still looking through me and he stepped closer. I snapped at him once more and he stopped. This seemed to bring him out of it and he blinked and shook his head.

"What's your name?" Ah, the question I really wanted to know but never really had the chance to ask. Of course Kiba acted like he wasn't just about to attack the fox. That was Kiba, a one track mind. When I didn't hear an answer I turned around to the fox and saw that he was still shaking. His eyes were still darting between the two of us and he looked like he wanted to back away from Kiba, but didn't want to get too close to me, either. Thanks Kiba, there goes any trust I had built up. It didn't seem like he heard the question so I turned my body so I could reach him. Then I nudged his head with my nose. He instantly turned all his attention to me.

"Hey, he asked for your name" he still looked a little unsure so I rubbed my head against his for a second. He instinctually rubbed against mine in return and it seemed to assure him enough. He looked back to Kiba and spoke; his voice was soft and unsteady,

"N-Naruto" and then he moved a little closer to me so most of his body except his head was blocked from Kiba's view. Naruto; has a nice ring to it. I saw that the fox was looking at me expectantly, that's right; he doesn't know my name either.

"Sasuke" it was short, but it got its point across. Then I looked over to Kiba, his face was inbetween something of confusion and bewildered. He blinked a few times, then looked at the fox and back at me, then he shook his head. What's his problem? His gaze was back at Naruto for a few seconds before he snorted in what I thought was disgust, then he looked back to me. His eyes where hard, something Kiba usually never does. My body tensed and I kept my gaze locked with his.

"...what? You're...you're acting like _that_ with a fox?!" He looked disgusted and for a moment I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What?" Then it hit me, was I acting too intimate with him? I know it was odd in the first place for me to not rip his head off, so I guess Kiba was freaked when I was acting buddy-buddy with him. At least I hope that's all he thought it was. I had to think of a good excuse, and fast, "Listen, my master told me to protect the fo- Naruto, so that's what I'm going to do." Well, that wasn't exatually a lie. Kiba looked at me for another second before he seemed to let it slide.

There was a forbodying silence after that. Kiba still seemed to be feeling uneasy and I wasn't exatually the talkative type, Naruto just made me act different for some reason. I felt Naruto move beside me and I turned to him. He looked up at me, his eyes seemed to shine.

"Sh-shouldn't we get moving?" right after he spoke his body froze and his eyes went wide. His ears went flat on his head and he looked away. I bet he was regretting speaking up, but what for? I thought I already got the point across that I wasn't going to let him get hurt. His eyes darted back to me when he didn't hear any voice repremanding him, although Kiba probably couldn't have heard him, he was too quiet. I nodded at Naruto and he seemed to smiled. Then I turned to Kiba,

"Kiba" His attention was on me, "Shouldn't we get going?" he seemed to think about it a moment. Yes, I thought it was an easy thing to decide on, but Kiba wasn't the smartest dog out there. After a moment he nodded. His eyes went down to Naruto when he poked his head around my body. The problem was when Naruto felt Kiba's eyes on him he quickly hid behind me again, I got to say I thought it was pretty cute. Kiba looked back at me—he was asking for my help—he didn't know how to act around Naruto. I guess he finaly realized that Naruto was still young. Kiba was not the 'babysitter' type, if you catch my drift. I shrugged and Kiba rolled his eyes, hey its not like I'm an expert with this. The only reason Naruto wasn't completely scarred of me is that I was with him most the night and I was the only one he really knew the most right now. Kiba nodded and stepped aside so Naruto and I could get out of our spot in the hollow tree.

I walked out first, but Naruto was right behind me. Naruto always made sure i was in the middle between him and Kiba. the way Kiba acted probably still has Naruto spooked. It was still the middle of the night so it was pitch black, even I could barley see, but I've learned other ways than through site to know where I am. But Naruto made it pretty clear that he wasn't used to being out in the dark. Well, if whenever he would flinch or move closer to me at any little noise was a hint.

Not long after we met up with Shino, Hinata, and Akamaru. Since it was the middle of the night and we didn't want to attract any unwanted attention, we did not speak to eachother, but they did give Naruto odd glances. You know, who wouldn't? Naruto always made sure that he was always separated from the other dogs by me. I felt kind of good knowing that he felt that safe around me. After a while of walking like this Naruto was just about glued to my side. Shino also informed me that their master had left not a while ago, saying it was getting late. Their master was always on the lazy side.

* * *

About 20 minutes after we met up we were back at the kennel. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but it didn't look like Naruto would be able to stay up much longer. He was pretty much leaning all his weight on me, but I didn't mind. When we made it to the gates I quickly looked over to the other three, they looked back. If one thing was for sure, we all knew this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad? I don't know if the last part sounded a little rushed, sorry if it was! If you have any ideas on any other people as any kind of animals or a breed of dog, tell me! Reviews are loved! C ya next time!**

**-Nanami**


End file.
